


Lost in The Storm

by Dominoes95



Category: Smash (TV)
Genre: Abusive Relationship, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-04-24 02:52:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4902772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dominoes95/pseuds/Dominoes95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyle had been hiding the abuse for over a month, to everyone else Blake was a sweet caring boyfriend but to Kyle he was a nightmare.</p>
<p>Non-con only in first chapter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Something I have been working on for a few months. Blake was abusing Kyle for most of their relationship and he was too scared to tell anyone before it became serious. There is noncon in the first chapter and eventual Tom/Kyle. Its mostly just a story about how the relationships change between the characters.

Kyle was slammed against the wall Blake was so angry, he had hit him a few too many times when he was upset. Kyle didn’t tell anyone he was too scared of what Blake would do. He had been covering up the abuse for over a month now. 

Tonight had been awful Jimmy had told Blake he had been sleeping with Tom. He had never seen the man so pissed. The yelling had been awful, Kyle just wanted to die.

The man forced his lips against Kyle's. He was much stronger than he looked, Kyle struggled to get away but that only made the grip around his wrists tighter. Blake dragged him over to the bed he had slept in many times.

“Your such a slut you know Kyle. Acting all innocent and shy. Then you go fuck someone else!” Blake pulled at his shirt as he said this. 

“I'm...sorry.” Kyle choked, tears running down his face. “I don’t care if your fucking sorry!” He pulled at Kyle's jeans getting them down to his knees. Kyle tried kicking him but Blake grabbed his ankle twisting it hard making Kyle shriek in agony. 

Blake pushed him on to his stomach Kyle tried to think of something else to distract himself. Blake forced himself roughly in making Kyle see white. 

The pain was unbearable Kyle sobbed harshly, pressing his face into the sheets. He wished that he had told someone, he regretted that the most. He was scared Blake might kill him. 

Kyle thought of Tom, the man was so sweet and caring. He had seen a few bruises but Kyle had told him some stupid excuse about falling off the set they were building for Hit-list. He wanted Tom to hold him and say that everything will be alright. 

He remembered the other night when Tom had sung to him, Kyle had never been so happy before. There had never been anyone that understood him so well, and he was pretty sure he was falling in love with the man. 

When Blake had finished with him Kyle laid on the bed, the smell of blood and sex made him feel sick. The pain made it hard for him to even think, Blake had left with a smirk on his face. 

The sun was barley coming up on the horizon when Kyle opened his eyes. The small bedroom was empty and he was laying on top of the blood stained sheets. Just seeing the blood made him feel sick, Kyle forced himself up. Pain burned through his body but he tried to ignore it. The writer fixed his clothes the best he could before getting up, he was in agony with every step he took. 

The outside air felt like ice on his skin, blood had soaked though his clothes. He lost his coat sometime during the fight with Blake so all he had was his sweater with rips and bloodstains in it. Tears welled up at his eyes again, he had no idea where to go. 

He started walking towards Jimmy's brothers place, it was the closest to where Kyle was and he wanted to see Jimmy since the incident last night with the show. He knew Jimmy would be there and they needed to talk about what happened with the show. He would deal with his injuries later.

Kyle knocked on the door, leaning against the frame he was just so tired. He slid down the wall sitting next to the door. The writer was drifting in and out of consciousness, Kyle felt like he hadnt slept in days.

The door opened a bit later Jimmy saw someone sitting against the wall. The familiar brown hair startled him, it was Kyle. He had gone to his brothers place the night before to stay, he didnt want to deal with Kyle or Karen at the moment since he said those horrible things about them last night. 

He crouched down he shook the other boy, his eyes where closed and it scared Jimmy. Had he slept out here or something? 

“Kyle, hey man wake up you cant sleep out here.” He saw a large bruise on the side of his friends face, there was also smaller bruises and cuts. The sweat was making his hair stick to his face, he wasn’t even wearing a coat. Jimmy felt his stomach drop when he saw blood staining Kyle's sweater down to his jeans. 

He tapped the smaller boys face gently, finally Kyle's eyes opened a little. “Kyle, oh thank god. You need to get up.” Jimmy tried pulling up his friend but Kyle was dead weight. He heard Kyle cry out in pain tears in his eyes. The boy's skin was cold and clammy to the touch.

It broke Jimmy's heart to see his best friend like this, what had happened after he left? He assumed Kyle had gotten in a fight or something. Kyle was staring blankly at the ground seemingly lost in his own head. 

Jimmy was scared, he didn’t what to do and he needed help. He dialed 911, not going to take any chances like last time. The operator picked up immediately.

“Hey my friend is hurt, I don’t know how bad. He won't talk or anything but he cried when I tried to move him.”

“Alright is he breathing?” The operator asked. 

Jimmy bent down putting his hand to Kyle's chest, he could feel the fast breaths the other boy was taking. 

“Kyle? Hey calm down.” He still wasn’t reacting to his voice.

“He's breathing really hard, I don’t think he can hear me. Hes just staring into space.” Jimmy said quickly to the operator. 

“Alright, it sounds like your friend is in shock. We are sending an ambulance right now, you need to keep him warm, if hes in pain don’t move him. He might have a more serious injury.” The voice said. 

Jimmy hung up, he wrapped his jacket around Kyle's small frame. Tears streamed down his face, he felt so guilty about last night. He ruined everything why did he take it out on Kyle the only one who had ever stuck with him through everything. The composer wished he could take everything back but that was impossible. Maybe if he stayed with Kyle he would have gotten hurt, he was going to kill whoever dare lay a hand on his best friend. 

Jimmy began to feel the sting of the icy air, as he waited for the ambulance. Kyle's breathing had been growing worse over the last ten minutes. He resting his head on Kyle's shoulder pressing them closer together to keep warm.

The sound of the ambulance began to be heard in the distance. Jimmy stood up going to the street to wave at them. Two paramedics climbed out walking over to where Jimmy was crouched next to his friend.

“Whats his name?” The first one asked Jimmy. “Kyle Bishop. He's 24.”Jimmy felt sick.

The paramedic crouched in front of Kyle shining a penlight in his eyes. “Kyle, can you tell me where you are in pain?” There was no response. The medic gently felt the top and back of the young writers head when he pulled back there was blood staining his glove. 

He pulled off the jacket handing it to Jimmy. He called the other medic over for a stretcher. “He's in shock.” He spoke quietly to the other medic. He gently took Kyle under his arms laying him down with his head on the coat. Kyle's eyes were drifting closed.

“No Kyle, please stay awake!” Jimmy begged. He could only watch as the paramedics carefully laid Kyle on the stretcher than strapping him down. He was allowed to sit in the back of van, he felt sick the entire time.

Jimmy watched as they cut open Kyle's shirt dark bruising of all different colors littered his chest and stomach. An oxygen mask was placed over his nose and mouth to help him breathe. A blanket was wrapped around his legs to keep him warm. 

Jimmy put his face in his hands trying to calm himself down, this was the last thing he ever thought would happen. When they arrived at the emergency entrance Jimmy was put in a waiting room near the surgery where he was told to wait. 

His hands where shaking he didn’t know what to do now. He pressed call hoping Karen would answer. 

“Jimmy? I'm in rehearsal.” She said softly. “Do you know where Kyle is he never came this morning.”

Jimmy let out a choked sob. “I'm at the h..hospital.” His voice was shaky. 

“What! Are you okay?” She was worried he had taken to many drugs the night before.

“Kyle... hes hurt really bad.” Jimmy wiped his face with the sleeve. 

“Oh god, I'll be there soon okay Jimmy.” Karen assured him. He said goodbye before hanging up.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been about a half hour and Jimmy was still in the same spot not moving when Karen and Derek came in. Karen's eyes were red from crying and she was holding on to Derek's side. The older man just looked tired and stressed beyond normal. They took the two seats in front of Jimmy.

Jimmy looked up when he felt Karen's hand on his shoulder, he let her hug him but it made him feel no better. The composer felt dead inside.

“Jimmy what happened?” Karen asked. Jimmy sighed “I left the bar last night and went to my brothers place. I think I passed out pretty quickly I woke up around seven and left. Kyle was sitting outside the door. He looked awful, someone had beat him pretty bad.” Jimmy clenched his fists. 

“He wouldn’t talk, he was really out of it. I called 911 they came and took him here.” Jimmy finished.

“He said he was going to cut you off last night, I guess he never got around to it. Whoever did that got to him first. Who would want to hurt Kyle?” Karen said sadly. 

“I have no idea. I'm going to kill whoever did this though.” Jimmy growled. “Jimmy don't say things like that. Was he really that bad?” Karen asked. 

“Yes, he was in so much pain and I couldn’t do anything.” Jimmy whispered tears burning at his eyes again.

Derek had gotten up and was in the corner on his phone. 

 

Dr. Hanson had come in a little while later to talk to Jimmy. “How is he?” Jimmy asked immediately.

“Your friend was in pretty bad shape when he came in, its good you called when you did. He had a concussion and was bleeding internally and had a fractured ankle.” The doctor told him.

Jimmy felt sick, he had no idea Kyle was hurt that bad. “The police will be here later to talk to you.” Jimmy nodded.

“There is something else it is quite personal. Was Kyle in any relationships the past few months?” She asked. 

“Uh, yeah hes been seeing this guy Blake. I think he dumped him last night which is my fault. I told him Kyle was cheating.” She jotted down a few things that Jimmy couldn’t read.

“There were signs Kyle was in an abusive relationship. He had older injuries that span over a month.” 

Jimmy felt like he had been hit with a train. Why would Kyle not tell him this? They used to share everything, but he guessed he was guilty of that too. He looked at Karen who was crying again, that made him feel worse.

“I don’t know he didn’t tell me about anyone else he was seeing. Blake works with us he would never hurt Kyle.” Jimmy said nervously, his mouth suddenly felt dry when he realized how serious this was.

“I'm sorry, but there were signs of sexual assault, this could have been a random attack but with the amount of abuse it seems like he was enduring I doubt it. He's sleeping now but you can see him if you would like, just try not to wake him he will need a lot of rest.” She said calmly.

Jimmy stood up Derek came over to him. “I'm going to go take care of things at the theater. I'll make sure people stay away.” The director said, Jimmy nodded. He was thankful for Derek's help he seemed considerate.

“Karen you should go with him, I want to be with Kyle alone for now.” He said to the girl. “Jimmy please you shouldn’t be alone. I know your angry but pushing people away won't help.” She argued. 

Karen talked her way into going with Jimmy to Kyle's room. She stayed in the back so Jimmy would feel at ease. 

Kyle was asleep when they got there. His skin was as white as the sheets making the bruises stand out more. Jimmy sat down next to his friend he gently took his hand avoiding the tubes injected into his hand giving him medicine. The writer's skin still felt cold to Jimmy, he pulled the blanket up higher around his chest. 

The monitors made a soft noises every few seconds, Jimmy watched Kyle's chest rise and fall so thankful he was alive. 

Jimmy then noticed the dark hand shaped bruises on Kyle's wrists, the anger flared inside of him. He wanted whoever did this to pay. He pushed Kyle's messy hair off his forehead avoiding the gauze wrapped around his head. He wondered if Kyle would remember what happened when he woke up. He remembered seeing movies where people with concussions wouldn’t remember anything. 

Everything felt so terrifying without Kyle there to help him, he had been his rock for so many years now. The thought that someone would take advantage of him made Jimmy feel sick. 

“What do you know about Tom?” Jimmy asked breaking the silence. “Do you think he would have done this?” Jimmy asked Karen. She looked up at him her eyes were sad.

“I know your angry Jimmy, but looking for someone to blame is not going to help Kyle get better. Tom is a really good guy, if Kyle was seeing him that means he trusted him. You should trust Kyle's decisions.” Karen said.

Jimmy sighed “I know, I just want some answers. What if he was using Kyle? You don't know about his relationships what if hes done this before?” 

After a few hours the police came by to take Jimmy's statement and Karen went back to the theater. Jimmy told them all he knew and about Blake and Tom. 

 

Tom was furious, the police had come by when he was in rehearsal and demanded to speak with him. They wanted to know about his relationship with Kyle and from what Tom knew was supposed to be secret since Kyle had a boyfriend. 

When he asked why all they told him was that Kyle had been attacked and was in the hospital. Whoever thought he had done this was insane, the detectives were treating him like he was the one who had hurt Kyle. Just because he was older they thought he was using Kyle. The cops wouldn’t even tell him what hospital Kyle was in, so Tom was worried sick. 

He got to Manhattan theater workshop around two, he hadn’t even eaten lunch yet. So he was more upset to see Derek then usual. Julia was there too so he would have to deal with that mess as well.

Derek was sitting with Julia in the front seats of the theater, the company was scattered around mostly in the back room. They were talking quietly gloomy expressions on their faces.

“Derek!” He rose his voice a bit just so the anger would show. “Oh god what could you possibly want now Tom?” Derek spat. Julia was silent her eyes showed the same discontent.

“Maybe because you sent cops to my theater and interrupted my rehearsals to talk to me about how I attacked and abused a good friend of mine!” Tom whispered harshly now that he was up closer.

“Good friend. Is that what they call it now? You cant even admit you were sleeping with him.” Derek sneered at Tom. 

“Is this why you wanted to end the partnership, so I wouldn’t find out? Julia asked darkly. 

Tom felt sick, a migraine was coming on from all this stress. He would get bad headaches when he got stressed, Julia had always helped him out when that happened but now she hated him.

“Julia, can we please talk about this somewhere else?” Tom asked looking at the company that seemed to be curious in what was going on. Julia sighed “Fine, Derek's coming too I don’t want you trying anything.”


	3. Chapter 3

Tom followed the two to a back office, his headache was getting worse. He sat down in the chair rubbing his hands against his temples to calm the pain down. He saw Julia's concerned expression at this action.

“Is Kyle okay? The police wouldn’t tell me anything?”Tom asked softly looking up at them. Derek sighed. “He was in bad shape, but he's okay for now.”

“Oh thank god, they were acting like he wasn’t going to make it.” Tom said relieved. “That’s good for you.” Derek pressed.

“Tom what happened? I was shocked when I found out, everyone was shocked.” Julia asked.

“Wait who knows about this?” Tom was kicking himself, if this lie got out his career was over. The pain in his head surged making the composer shut his eyes and put his head down. 

“Well Jimmy was upset last night and told a bar full of theater goers that Kyle was sleeping with you and cheating on his current boyfriend.” Derek supplied. “Now hes in the hospital, so I guess they put two and two together.” 

Tom looked up at his rival “You really think I did this? What kind of monster do you think I am Derek?” He asked quietly. Derek's expression softened “I wish I didn’t, but you really screwed up even if you didn’t do this.”

Julia sat down next to him she gently put a hand on his arm to comfort him. Tom looked at her his eyes shining with tears. “I would never hurt Kyle, I love him.” Tom whispered before putting his head back in his hands. Julia was stunned at this revelation, she had never heard Tom talk so deeply about his feelings for someone ever. 

Julia didn’t know what to think now, Tom was so upset he couldn’t have done this. They had been friends for over 15 years he was the kindest man she knew. Why did she doubt him? Blake was upset too she had seen the boy with Ana this morning looking devastated. 

“Tom I’m taking you home, you're obviously too upset to talk about this right now.” Julia said pulling the man to his feet. Tom felt the ground sway under him, his headache was getting worse. 

Once they were in the cab alone Julia looked at him. “You have a migraine why didn’t you say anything? You were holding your head literally the entire time.” She pressed.

Tom was silent his head still in his hands. “It was Derek wasn’t it, you didn’t want to look weak?” Julia shook her head at Tom's reasoning. “Its not that bad.” The composer whispered. 

Once they were back at Tom's apartment Julia sent Tom to bed while she made some tea. While the water was boiling she walked around the apartment. She was shocked when she saw the study it was a mess. Papers were strewn everywhere the piano bench was on its side, music binders had been thrown on the floor. 

She went back into the kitchen when she heard the tea was ready. Then she opened the door to Tom's room. It was dark and the curtains were closed, because of the light sensitivity. Tom was was laying on his side on top of the covers, he had changed into sweatpants and a shirt. 

“You want some tea?” Julia asked quietly. “Not right now.” Tom whispered. She sat down on the bed next to him she gently felt his forehead, it was heated. “I think you have a fever.” Julia told him. 

Tom didn’t respond, he curled in tighter on himself pressing his face into the pillow. She was worried, Tom was obviously sick and this was the worst possible timing. 

She pulled the covers over the composer making sure he was comfortable before leaving him to rest. She stayed in contact with Derek about what was happening at the theater. They had canceled the show for tonight and were refunding tickets. She was also getting updates about Kyle's condition from Karen who was in constant contact with Jimmy.

She went to check on Tom a while later, she sat down on the side of the bed and gently patted the composer's arm. Tom's eyes flickered open, he gave her a small smile.

“Hey, didn't know you were still here.” He said softly. “Of course I stayed, I was worried you never get sick like that.” She replied.

“You've been avoiding me like the plague for weeks.” Julia grimaced “I still care about you. What happened to the study? It looks as though a tornado went through there.” She smiled. 

“Oh that, I think that was after that awful press session with Ivy the other day. I never got around to cleaning that up.” Tom said.

“That's not what I meant Tom.” She sounded concerned.

“What do you want me to say Julia! I was furious at what happened, all this work and ten years of a partnership are apparently meaningless to you!” Tom's voice rose angrily. 

“You know I promised Scott Gatsby. You were planning to direct, Tom lets not do this right now.” Julia pleaded. 

“You really hurt my feelings. I was working so hard on Bombshell a show we created together and then I find out you were helping our competition.” Tom said bitterly. 

“I know, I should have told you about that. But Scott asked me to help him and I couldn’t say no because I felt bad about what I did to him.” She said. 

Tom sighed looking down. “Did you hear anything else about Kyle?” He asked hopefully. “He hasn’t woken up yet, Jimmy is not leaving his side according to Karen.” Julia told him.

“How did you and Kyle happen?” Julia asked curiously. Tom smiled. “It was after opening night, he came over you had just moved out and I was lonely. We just got along so well we just kept seeing each other. Its been a few weeks now, we didn’t tell anyone because he was planning to break up with his current boyfriend.” Tom said.

“You sound so happy, its been a while since I've seen you relaxed.” Julia said smiling. “I just want to know who hurt him.” She continued. 

“Maybe I could stop by the hospital later, do you think Jimmy would mind?” Tom asked. “I don’t know you could try.”

 

Tom wasn't able to go to the hospital that day he had gotten a call from Julia a few hours after she left that the tickets had never been refunded and Scott was using Kyle's situation to make a profit. She was furious, Tom asked if he should come down there but Julia said she could handle it. 

The next morning Tom arrived at the hospital according to Julia last night had been interesting the company did a concert and hundreds of people came. It was all over the papers, but people were asking what happened to Kyle. Jimmy had shown up last minute, it was obvious by his performance he was devastated about Kyle. 

The hospital room was empty so Tom took the seat right next to the bed looking down at Kyle's face. The bruises and cuts marred his pale skin, Tom gently touched the bruising hand prints that went up and down his wrists. 

Whoever did this was strong to be able to hold Kyle down so forcefully. Tom stayed watching as the nurse would come in every so often and check Kyle's vitals and check the IV bags. 

“Is he going to be okay?” He asked the nurse as she worked. She looked up at him with a small smile, “Yes he will heal fine, the doctor is just worried about how the abuse affected him psychologically.” 

“Was he sexually abused?” Tom asked but he felt he already knew the answer. He had friends that had been in abusive relationships when he was in college and after. The abuser always wanted complete control of everything they did. Kyle was probably threatened and scared to have anyone find out even his closest friends.

“Yes, you seem to care a lot about him. That other boy was very upset and angry.” She said. 

“Yeah that's Jimmy, he's Kyle's best friend they've known each other since they were kids.” Tom said.

Kyle's hand moved making Tom look back down. “Kyle? Hey can you here me?” Tom asked nervously. The boy's blue eyes blinked open he, the light seemed to be bothering his eyes. The nurse was over him quickly shining a light in his eyes. Kyle whimpered softly confusion clear on his face.

“Kyle, you're alright you're in the hospital. You're safe just relax.” The nurse said gently to the boy. Kyle was too weak to keep his eyes open and fell asleep almost as quickly as he woke up, he was still drugged heavily due to the pain.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it has been forever, I lost interest and motivation for a while but always planned to come back.

Julia had officially broke off with Scott furious at what he had done. But apparently Jerry Rand had been at the show at he wanted to take Hit List to Broadway. The company was ecstatic and Jimmy was extremely focused on the show. He wanted to prove he could do this and help Kyle's show be brought to Broadway.

It was two days after the concert Kyle was still asleep and Tom had just stopped by after his rehearsals at Bombshell. Kyle had not woken up since the brief moment yesterday.

Kyle slowly dragged himself to consciousness the white room invaded his vision. He felt warm and tired he saw someone by the bed. He tried to remember what happened but everything was in bits in pieces.

“Kyle?” He heard someone call his name. He looked at the man recognizing him immediately, why was Tom here?

Kyle could see concern on Tom's face. “W..what happened?” He asked his throat felt dry. The writer glanced around the room seeing the dull hospital.

“You were hurt badly, what's the last thing you remember?” Tom asked worriedly.

Kyle remembered the bar and yelling at Jimmy and then Blake dragging him home. He had been so angry he must have hurt him again but that part was hazy.

“I was at the bar, Jimmy was drunk being awful.” Kyle didn’t say anything more.

He wondered what happened to Blake, he knew the man would hurt him more if he told anyone. Kyle was scared, he let this get out of hand and now it was his fault. He really liked Tom but the man wouldn’t want him after he knew what he let Blake do to him.

Tears burned at his eyes he wanted to hide and have this end. “Please go I want to be alone.” Kyle whispered.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea.” Tom was worried, Kyle was distancing himself that was a bad sign.

“I just want to rest, when can I go home?” The younger asked. Tom sighed “I spoke with the doctor she told me what happened. She said that this has been going on for a while.”

Kyle felt tears run down his face, he didn’t want Tom to know any of this it was just embarrassing how he let this happen. “It has nothing to do with you.” Kyle said weakly. “Just go.” He tried again.

Tom gently wiped the tears from Kyle's face, “I'm not leaving you alone if you want someone else to be here that’s fine but not by yourself.”

Kyle didn’t want anyone else to see him, how many people knew what happened? He tried to sit up but the pain in his body was too much. It hurt everywhere Blake had really done worse than before.

“Kyle you need to rest.” Tom said gently nudging him back into the bed. “I'm fine.” The writer retorted.

“You had a concussion, and were in pretty bad shape when you were brought in.” Tom tried to reason, the boy was more stubborn than Jimmy when he wanted to be.

“I don’t want anyone to know about this.” Kyle said quietly. Tom sighed.

“Kyle you know the police are going to have to talk to you, they already opened an investigation.” Tom said.

“I'm not pressing charges.” Kyle said firmly.

“You have to at least talk to them, they thought I had hurt you at one point.” Tom reasoned.

“That's insane.” Kyle was shocked that Tom had been dragged into this mess as well. But he knew nobody would suspect Blake.

Tom smiled at Kyle's reaction, “Look I just want to help, whoever did this can't get away with it. They could hurt someone else.” Tom said.

Kyle had never thought of that before, had Blake hurt other people in the past? The thought that he had fallen so easily into his grasp scared him.

* * *

 

Kyle was woken up a little while later by Tom telling him that the detective was here to talk to him. Dread welled up inside of him when the detective came in. He clutched Tom's hand tightly wanting the man to tell her to leave.

“Kyle I’m Detective Flynn.” The women said. “I'm here to take your statement on what happened.” She told him.

Kyle felt tears in his eyes again he hated being so emotional. He looked up at Tom who was talking with them. “I can wait outside if you want.” The composer suggested.

“No, please stay.” Kyle whispered.

“Just tell us when you're ready. We'll make this as quick as we can.” Flynn said gently, she was used to working with victims of abuse.

“I can't he'll be really mad.” So much fear in his voice.

“He will never hurt you again Kyle. You can trust that we'll keep you safe.” She said calmly.

“Blake was really great at first, it was the best relationship that I ever had. But things changed quickly and he would get mad at little things. When he hit me the first few times he always apologized and sounded so genuinely sorry, he made me think it was my fault for getting him angry. Nothing I did would ever be enough, I would always screw up eventually.” Kyle spoke softly.

The detective asked him details of the attacks, by the time they were finished Kyle had tears in his eyes as he stared down at the sheets.

“You have no reason to be ashamed Kyle. What he did to you is very wrong.” She said gently. “Why do I feel like this is all my fault?” Kyle whispered.

“Its normal to feel responsible, but this is something you couldn’t control. Now you can focus on healing and getting your life back to normal.” She said. Kyle nodded weakly looking at Tom who still looked sick from hearing what Blake had done to him.

Tom smiled weakly at him, “You should get some rest, you been up for a while.” He said glancing at the time on his phone.

Once the detective left Kyle fell back to sleep quickly, feeling emotionally drained from speaking about everything.

Tom watched the younger man sleep, he cared so much for him. Telling Julia he loved Kyle was a risk, what if Kyle did not feel the same? He knew worrying over this was silly considering the circumstances, Kyle was probably not even interested in a relationship at the moment.


End file.
